


Vigil

by narfiffiftic (maladictive)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladictive/pseuds/narfiffiftic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, it is Leorio’s greatest fear.</p><p>Second, it is the only thing he knows will never go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly short practice piece

First, it is Leorio’s greatest fear.

Second, it is the only thing he knows will never go away.

-

Stitches can’t be simple when it’s Kurapika bleeding out on a creaking, rusty gurney. Kurapika bleeding and half shredded, yet still convinced he knows a better way to tend a wound. He has an idea, Leorio.

Kurapika never stops fighting, but he lets Leorio bandage him up and put him to bed.

Kurapika can’t know much about healing wounds. Leorio doesn’t tell him that.

He reaches out to move the hair from Kurapika’s face, and watches his jaw unclench in his sleep. He takes the opportunity to tell Kurapika exactly how much of an ass he is.

-

Killua doesn’t understand what the big deal is.

“Just get some ointment,” he says. “Just give me that and I’ll wrap it. Go sleep.”

Leorio doesn’t want to think about why Killua might think that’s enough for an animal bite bigger than his hand, so he blindly stands his ground.

“The great thing about having professional medical aid, Killua,” he says, “is using that aid.”

Killua gives him an enormous smile, and leans back.

“Fine then, give me a shoulder massage while you’re at it.”

Leorio isn’t above hitting him.

-

Alluka rarely lets Leorio tend to her, which he never argues about. He stands outside the doors when Kurapika or Killua takes his place. He only barges through one time. He hears a sharp cry and the clatter of something metal hitting the ground and can’t stop himself.

Alluka lets him sit by Killua and direct however he’s putting her back together after that.

“I just wasn’t expecting it, Leorio,” she says. “It’s fine!”

Leorio makes it a point to explain that she shouldn’t be expecting any pain at all. There are techniques for that.

The vague panic doesn’t go away when he’s allowed to treat her himself, but he buries it under methodology.

-

Once, Gon came to him without a single injury.

Just tired, hot, and dizzy. He rarely gets sick, he says, but this time “it’s weird, you know, Leorio? It’s like”—and then he’s fast asleep.

Leorio wakes up that night in a cold sweat with his own name ringing in his ears; he remembers a voice he hasn’t heard in lifetimes.

Twice, Gon slips into his bed that week. Both times, he’s burning with fever.

-

Gon’s fine.

Leorio sleeps slumped over the bed when the fever breaks. He wakes up with Gon poking his cheek. His eyes are clear and bright, and the clouds sweep aside.

-

Kurapika covers him with blankets and removes his glasses. Gon pokes and prods and occasionally reaches out to hold his hand. Killua and Alluka communicate wordlessly over his head and settle on closing the books under his face and put away his notes. 

They’ve learned how he likes them organized.

-

 _I love this_ , he thinks when he has to check Kurapika’s wrist for ghost pains again. _This is why I do this_ , he thinks as Gon asks him exactly how many vegetables he’ll need to eat in order to be tall too. 

-

First, it is Leorio’s greatest fear.

Second, it is the greatest proof that he has all this to lose.


End file.
